


Mais quel patate

by Myu



Series: Bits of a strange life [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, and it's all scott fault, that's the sheriff, who's a potato, you know the angry over protective parent
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myu/pseuds/Myu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"-Derek! il faut absolument que tu quittes la ville, si possible pour toujours! Et si tu vois mon père, cours!"<br/>"-Stiles? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?" </p><p>où Scott est un abruti, le Shérif veut du sang, préférablement celui de Derek, et Derek, lui, veut juste dormir.<br/>(tout ça parce que Scott est une patate)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mais quel patate

Dans une chambre en bonne état, par rapport au reste de la bâtisse en reconstruction, un corps encore léthargique s'agite au son strident d'un téléphone. L'homme cligne des yeux à la lueur matinale, avant de grogner et de chercher à tâtons un portable très, très emmerdant.

  
Trouvant ce dernier dans un replis de la couette, il décroche avec mauvaise humeur.

  
"-Quoi?

  
-Derek! il faut absolument que tu quittes la ville, si possible pour toujours! Et si tu vois mon père, cours!

  
-Stiles? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?

  
-Pourquoi ça serait ma faute? ça peut pas être de la tienne pour une fois?

  
-Stiles.

  
\- hum, oui, bon écoutes, mon père a remarqué que tu trainais beaucoup plus dans le quartier, et un des officiers t'as vu entrer dans ma chambre. Il a surtout remarqué que tu trainais plus souvent avec moi. Et je te jure que c'est pas de ma faute, c'est toujours de la faute de Scott, qui est une patate. A moins que ce ne soit un navet... En même temps les deux se valent, alors je suppose que-

  
-Stiles!

  
-Ah, oui, euh, en fait... Mon père est entré dans ma chambre pendant que j'étais pas là, et il a un peu fouillé dans mes affaires...

  
-Abrège Stiles!

  
-Il a trouvé la boite de préservatif que j'ai acheté pour Scott, il pense que c'est pour toi... Et il va te tuer... "

  
Un lourd silence s'en suit. L'homme dans la baraque est quelque peu soufflé... Il va se retrouver face à un parent énervé, à cause de Scott... Derek va tuer l'adolescent.

  
Sérieusement, le gamin à 17 ans! Il est suffisamment grand pour s'acheter ses préservatifs! Au pire, il pourrait demander à la chasseuse psychopathe de le faire... Quoique, vu comment Scott est dans un monde des bisounours, il pourrait presque croire qu'elle est trop "pure" pour acheter ce genre de choses...

  
Mais quelle patate...

  
Dans la chambre en pas trop mauvais état, le loup-garou a presque envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur face à la merde dans lequel le fout le Bêta complètement stupide. L'adolescent au téléphone, lui, commence à paniquer face au silence de l'Alpha, qui n'a pas le choix, mais de rassurer l'une des seules personnes avec un cerveau fonctionnant relativement bien.

  
"-...Peux vraiment pas lui dire que c'est à cause des loup-garou! Imagine qu'il me foute à l'asile! Derek! me dis pas qu'il est déjà là, tu dis rien. Dis quelque chose, bon sang! Mon père est sorti ya 10 minutes avec son fusil, il avait l'air de vouloir tuer quelqu'un. J'ai bien essayé de le calmer, mais, mais, il a déjà une conclusion clair de ce qu'il pense qu'il s'est passé entre nous! Et je ne penses pas que-

  
-Stiles! Boucle là!

  
-Eeep!

  
\- Je m'occupe de régler l'histoire avec ton père, tu appelles Scott, je veux le voir dans une heure, et ensuite on réglera les détails.

  
-on? Les détails?

  
\- toi et moi, sur ce que j'aurais réussi à faire gober au Shérif.

  
-ah....T'es pas fâché?

  
-... Tu veux vraiment subir le même sort que Scott? Raccroches, je te contacterais.

  
-euh... oui Derek."

  
La tonalité indiquant que l'appel est finit résonne dans la maison vide. Derek se passe une main sur le visage, épuisé, alors qu'il n'est que 10h, qu'il vient de se lever, et qu'il voudrait juste pouvoir se recoucher.  
Mais il entend déjà le 4x4 du Shérif.

  
La journée va être looooongue pour l'Alpha.

  
Et Scott mérite de se prendre un arbre... répétitivement


End file.
